User blog:Queen Misery/PE Proposal: Mister Gamin
back again with yet another lovely candidate from the "pre-Fantastic Four" days of early Marvel, which means that the character in question existed long before the concept of a shared universe was set in stone (outside maybe very small crossovers) : with much less superheroes or supervillains around stories of the 1950s were very different from the Marvel we know today, being mostly sci-fi, horror and science-fantasy akin to Twilight Zone or Tales From The Crypt. so.. who is next on the list of obscure but terrifying members of Marvel (who most Marvel writers probably don't even know were a thing)? well, allow me to introduce - Mister Gamin. https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Mister_Gamin Who Is He / What Has He Done? Mister Gamin is your typical 1950s gentleman who fancies himself a pianist, while his night-time activities cause some suspicion to the owner of his boarding house said owner's wife is quick to scold her husband for such behavior as Gamin has always been very civil to her. all in all he's a very pleasant man.. oh.. until you learn he's also a parasitic serial-killer who has literal mouths on his palms.. the same palms he loves to use to strangle his victims, mocking them while those mouths not only feed on the victim but horrifically mutilates them. known to the media as the "Mad Killer" Mister Gamin is quite content with being a killer, in fact he even jokes when news is spread about the mutilations of the "Mad Killer"'s victims that the killer "must of got hungry". he has a modest victim count for a serial killer with only four confirmed murders but he makes sure to add the suspicious owner to the list as his fifth victim, presumably because the owner's suspicions were revealing too much for his tastes - he mocks his last victim by stating he shall simply move city to avoid punishment and gives him the "honor" of seeing his true hands.. which are otherwise always hidden behind gloves. Excuses? the only factor that could excuse Gamin on some level is he is a parasite thus you can argue he requires the lives of others to exist - this does NOT excuse his obvious sadism in regards to how he stalks, manipulates and mocks others.. to those he doesn't see as prey he is a sweet gentleman, to those he has decided are prey he is very cruel and takes great pleasure in killing them with his own hands.. even if you argue he's doing it to survive he does so in an exceedingly unpleasant way (no "mercy killing" for him - in fact he has shocked the media with the way he mutilates his victims). Heinous Standards? aside from Captain America and a few other early era Marvel heroes and villains running about there's NO shared universe in the 1950s and the stories themselves are almost always self-contained : thus Mister Gamin IS the heinous standards for his story unless stated otherwise. Notes due to being from a self-contained story (no mention of any other superhuman beings or events), predating modern Marvel (where murder and mayhem are an every day occurance) and being a complete karma houdini who succeeds in every possible way I'd say personally he has a strong chance to be PE.. or at minimum be borderline PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals